Fat and Sweat and Squishy Noises
by Soline
Summary: ONE-SHOT! A short story about Hermione seeing a crude act in the night. Snape catches her and has to explain sex... sort of.


Hermione Granger was twelve years old and in her second year of school at Hogwarts. She was also alone in the hallways, completely panicking.

"Almost time, almost time!" she squeaked, her small feet blurring over the floor. Ten minutes until curfew and she wanted to speak to Professor Lockhart, the Dark Arts professor. Hermione was completely losing her head over the exam she took earlier that day.

She jumped down a few stairs, took a quick right, and reached for Professor Lockhart's classroom door.

"Professor, I need—"

Hermione stopped with her hand still on the door and only one foot through the threshold. She knew the girl, Renee, on Lockhart's desk; a seventh year from Hufflepuff who wore her skirt too high for school rules.

That skirt was pushed to the Hufflepuff's waist. Her panties were hanging from a foot that was curling high in the air. It was the first time Hermione had seen breasts of a young woman; she had nothing to compare yet.

But that wasn't what _really _shocked Hermione.

A man, an entirely naked man, was undulating between the open legs of the Hufflepuff. Sweat was glistening on his back and thighs. He leaned over the girl, sometimes grabbing her flesh and sometimes placing his fists on either side of her. When he did this, the man would pound against her, making the desk jump and scrape on the floor. She'd moan or scream, and her expression twisted.

The man threw his head back and Hermione saw her besought Professor Lockhart.

He grunted in his throat and pulled away a little. Hermione got a full view of what was happening between the Hufflepuff's legs, although it was brief because Lockhart slammed back into the girl, who screamed. Loudly.

Hermione stumbled backward, away from the sight. She was breathing hard. She felt her eyes fill with tears, which promptly streamed down her cheeks. She had to find someone, tell someone!

She took off away from the classroom, tearing up the stairs again.

"Miss Granger!" a voice snapped. Twelve-year-old Hermione jumped and looked around to find Snape glaring at her. She shivered. He was dangerously impressive and scary. She always had been afraid of him. "It's past curfew. _What_ are you doing out here?"

"I… I… went to see Professor Lockhart about my exam," she stammered, cowering away from Snape's black eyes.

"Are you sure Potter isn't using you as a distraction?" he hissed, his eyes darting around.

"No!" Hermione protested. "I went to see the Professor but I saw something and—" She stopped. A fresh wave of tears hit her.

"Stop blubbering, stupid girl," Snape growled, now looking at her curiously. "What did you see?"

Hermione tried to pull herself together, wanting to answer Snape properly so he didn't get angry.

"He's hurting her! Professor Lockhart is hurting Renee, that Hufflepuff girl!"

"Explain what you saw," Snape snapped, now eyeing the direction of Lockhart's classroom. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't want to," she refused, her cheeks turning red. "Just follow me."

She scampered ahead of Snape and back to Lockhart's door. He followed her quietly, his wand in his hand. Hermione stood by the door and waited, not meeting Snape's gaze as he inched open the door.

Hermione jumped when a growl erupted from her Potions professor's throat.

"Stay here. Don't look or Gryffindor will never have points again," he threatened. Then he went inside. Hermione heard yells and screams, but she kept her sight firmly on the wall across from her. She didn't want to look anyway.

"Three hundred points from Hufflepuff and you will report to your Head tomorrow!" she heard Snape say in that most dangerous voice of his. The Hufflepuff ran out, half-dressed and wailing, past Hermione.

"Are you okay?" Hermione yelled after her, but the girl kept running. Hermione figured Lockhart must have hurt her very badly, and didn't understand why Snape was punishing her.

Hermione spun around and darted into the classroom, ignoring the protests of Snape. Lockhart was Stunned on the floor now, a cloak covering his naked body. Little Hermione ran right up to him and kicked him in the side, her face red with anger.

"You shouldn't have hurt her, you jerk!" she snapped.

"Miss Granger, stop," said Snape, although he wasn't moving too quickly to stop her.

Hermione kicked Lockhart again, this time aiming at the tent above Lockhart's crotch. Snape had Stunned him in the act, after all. Hermione thought she heard a pained whimper from Lockhart's throat.

Snape finally reached Hermione, his large hand enclosing around her shoulder and pulling her away.

"But he hurt her!" she protested. "Did you see her crying?"

"He didn't…" Snape trailed off. Hermione looked up and they stared at each other. She marveled at his loss of words. "They were… He wasn't hurting her."

"Yes, he was, I saw him doing it," she said firmly. "She was screaming!"

Snape cleared his throat.

"I'm going to tell Professor Dumbledore then," Hermione huffed and turned to leave. Snape caught her by the shoulder again.

"They were both at fault, Miss Granger. I'll talk to the Headmaster tomorrow. Now—"

"He was holding her down!"

"He would be if he wanted to—" Snape began angrily and then cut himself off abruptly. He shook his head angrily. "I thought you were smart."

Hermione bit her lip. The man always managed to insult her and hurt her feelings.

"I'm telling," she said. It was the only thing she could think of and she didn't know what exactly it was meant for. "I'm going to the Headmaster if you're going to twist the story, Professor."

Snape growled.

"Don't you know what _sex _is, you little—" he stopped himself again. Apparently, for reasons Hermione didn't understand, she was making him very angry.

But she stopped, her eyes wide and mouth forming a small "o."

"So was that…?" she began.

"Yes."

"_Really_?"

"_Yes_."

"…That's revolting."

Snape chuckled, really did, but Hermione was unfazed. _That_ was sex!? She had expected something like glitter and flowers and candy, not rolling fat and dripping sweat and squishy noises.

"I think I'm scarred forever," she breathed, feeling completely out of sync with the world. "So he wasn't hurting her?"

"I doubt he was causing any sensation of any kind," Snape smirked, although Hermione obviously didn't understand his meaning.

"I think I'm going back now," Hermione said slowly, the entire idea of sex still working through her mind. She couldn't keep her lip from curling in disgust, although Snape seemed to find some amusement in her expression. Hermione turned on her heel and shuffled toward the door.

"Oh, Miss Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor for being out past curfew. Five points to Gryffindor for such a good kick."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Haha... This was just a quick scribble of an idea I had. I hope I amused you. :)

Review it, please, if you enjoyed it!

Love!

Soline


End file.
